French Court
by Moonshinexoxo
Summary: Mary is the editor in chief at 'French Court'. Francis is the co-owner of the new club "Royals with his step-brother Bash. Will these old friends world collide yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**French Court**

**Reign Fan fiction – Frary Fan fiction**

**I don't own Reign**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**The Magazine**

**Mary POV**

Sitting in the limousine on my way to work sipping my Caramel Latte, my phone rung, only few people have my private cell phone number,

"Hello, Mary speaking" I answered,

"Mary, where are you we have a visitor waiting for you at the office" Aylee was urgently but quietly speaking to her as if not wanting the 'visitor' to overhear. Aylee was one of her 4 assistant editors and all of them were her best-friends. She was the owner of 'French Court' magazine one of the most famous magazines in the world.

"Well you're in luck because I'm standing outside, see you in 5" Mary answered before she put her phone back in her purse, put her big Chanel sunglasses on and the chauffeur opened her door she stepped out onto the Paris street, saying thank you to the driver then walking through the crowd which parted when she walked along, everybody knew who Mary Stewart was. She was dressed in a navy blue woollen trench coat that reached down to her knees with all the large brown buttons down up and fur around the bottom and on the end of the sleeves, you could see the light blue denim jeans that meet her brown leather high heeled ankle boots, her hair in a bun not tight but not too messy, the crowd looked at her beauty in awe, she was Paris's fashion icon. She looked up at French Court, the logo was the name it was painted in red, it looked natural it looked simple. She entered the building, and took of her glasses, then walked to the elevator, I pressed '12' then got out my phone to check my plans today, today was relaxed but tonight at 7 I had a family dinner with guest also, I needed Greer to organise an outfit with me. I left the elevator before going into my girl's office, the four desk facing into the crimson red carpet that lead to the large glass doors of my office. Windows surrounding both offices, the light gleaming in Greer and Aylee rushed to me taking my coat and purse, Kenna and Lola were busy on the phones organising appointments and parties to attend. I left them to their work and entered my office, to find my mother sitting on the large circular day bed covered in pillows and a large fluffy blanket, the girls and I spent many hours sitting there talking about everything while looking out the large windows over the city.

"Mother, how are you?" I asked politely wondering why she couldn't have just called,

"Good thank you Mary, now down to why I'm here" She smiled warmly, I took a seat my desk tapping my laptop to life and opening my emails then turned to face her,

"As you know we are having dinner tonight with guests" she looked out the window at the city view, I nodded as she looked back, "And they are" I questioned,

"Catherine Henry with their sons Francis and Sebastian" Her face suddenly grew firm "You know the story behind Sebastian, ever since Dianna died when Sebastian was 6 has he lived with permanently, well now they have moved out Francis and Sebastian share an apartment in the city. I advise you not to talk about his background in front of Catherine because she is touchy about it. Anyway I expect that you dress formally", I nodded my reply, she stood "See you tonight then" and with that she left. I called in the girls in for an emergency meeting, she was going to dinner tonight with a boy she had played with when she was six until she was sent to boarding school at nine and now she was back at 21 with the most famous successful magazine in the world. What was he to her just an old family/childhood friend? Was he in a relationship? What did he do for a living? Who was he now?

"So what was so important that we have to have an emergency meeting?" Lola questioned, she was the responsible one typically,

"Well you know how my mother was just here, her unexpected visit was all based around the dinner tonight, we are having guests at it, and you know Francis? From when I was younger and I left when I was 6 to go and stay with Catherine and Henry, before I left for boarding school."

"Oh yes that Francis" Kenna smiled, all the girls sat down on the day bed like always,

"Well Catherine, Henry, Francis and Sebastian are coming over for dinner tonight and I have to dress formally" I saw Greer's eyes light up she loved giving people outfits to wear, she was head of all of the outfits and shoots,

"Well how about after work we all go for a little shop, what time is the dinner?" she had a flame of excitement in her eyes,

"Everyone grabbed their phone to check their planners,

"I'm free, done" Aylee replied first, then Kenna, then Lola and then me,

"Perfect, I'm excited. We have to make a large impression on this 'Francis' fellow now don't we" Kenna nudged Mary, the girls collapsed into giggles, only broken by the ringing of the phone out in the girls office,

"Well that's one of us, so let's get down to work" Lola typically telling us what to do, she was up first, then Aylee, then Kenna, they left Greer and me alone. Greer sat up looking at me,

"So do you know this Francis guy well?"

"We were playmates when I stayed with them when I was younger but haven't seen him since"

"Well then this outfit must make an impression" she winked at Mary with a mischievous smile, before leaving the room.

Mary went over to her desk and went through her emails, nothing exciting a few major fashion icons were in town and wanted to get an interview for the magazine about their new line or something a rather. She spent her time on and off the phone and designing the July issue, people coming and leaving her office majorly the girls but it was always a constant flow of ideas. She had a break for lunch and got Greer to go down to the food café where all the workers got their food unless they brought it, usually she would go out for lunch but today she wasn't feeling it today. Greer came back looking a bit flustered, something must have happened while she was down in the café. She brought back 5 freshly squeezed juices and 5 salads, we all sat around the large worktable in my office and talked about the upcoming opening of the new club 'Royal',

"Well I personally think we should all go for a little visit and write an article for the upcoming issue" Kenna was always the one to act first when it came to parties,

"Sounds good, Kenna if you would like to write the article?" Mary asked, "We could maybe even do a two page spread if got an interview with the owner and we could get a photographer in to take photo's" at this Kenna rolled her eyes

"Of course I will do the article and we need some good pictures of people enjoying it, possibly the head of 'French Court' enjoying herself at the club?" The girls all giggled,

"Just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm not a capable women" Mary couldn't help but smile, "If no one else has realised Lola is the only one with a man in her life" with that the girls all looked to Lola she blushed,

"So how is Collin anyway?" Greer asked

"Good he's good" Lola replied

"You should invite him out to the club when we go!" Aylee suddenly burst out

"That's a good idea" I smiled, suddenly the phone went off in the other room, Kenna jumped up to get it taking her salad and juice with her, the girls followed and I returned to my desk. I was working on my annual head-editor article, when I got a transferred call from one of my girls

"Hello Mary speaking"

"Hi Mary its Polenta from MAC make-up"

"How can I help you Polenta?"

"Well we have a new colour we would like to promote 'Chili' we were wondering if you would like some lipstick and lip liner samples and possibly put it in your upcoming July issue?"

"Well if you send me the sample's I would love to try them out."

"Thank you Mary, the samples should be at your office in a few hours, we will get them personally delivered"

"Alright thank you, good bye" She put down phone, she went onto the MAC website and looked up the new colour, it was very nice a red with a tinge of dark of chili orange. She called in Greer,

"Greer for the dinner tonight I want to wear the new MAC chili lipstick" she pointed to the screen,

"But we don't have that colour—

"MAC is delivering me a sample it should be here soon"

"Well then what shall you wear with it?"

"That is what you need to think about for when we go shopping"

"Great until then" with that she left and I called one of the young interns in to get me a coffee.

**So this is chapter one. I wonder what will happen at the dinner ;) Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Moonshinexoxo-**


	2. Dinner

**- Chapter 2 -**

**Dinner**

"We've been walking around for ages, Mary why can't you just pick a dress for god's sake!" Aylee was being a bit of a drama queen, the girls giggled at her,

"Because I need to find the perfect dress Aylee that's why" Mary replied walking forward, suddenly stopping surprising all of the girls,

"Let's try this shop, I have a good feeling" Mary went in first followed by the four,

"This is so amazing all of these amazing formal ball gowns!" Greer squealed with excitement, the girls rushed off deeper into the shop. Mary bumped into a store sales girl,

"Hi there my names Lisetta, welcome to 'Gowns Galore', do you need some help finding something?" she was pretty with a round face and light brown curls she was in a lilac summer dress, with white leather roman sandals.

"Yes, I was just looking for a formal red dress but a long one"

"Of course just follow me over here, not to be rude or anything but are you not 'Mary Stuart head-editor and founder of 'French Court' magazine?" she said excitedly

"Yes I am" Mary replied politely

"Oh my gosh, today is my lucky day I'm serving Mary Stuart, well please come right this way" Mary followed, calling to Greer,

"Mary did you find a dress finally?"

"No but I think we might soon come on" Mary pulled Greer in the direction, when they got to the section with the red dresses Mary dismissed Lisetta. She went looking through the rack until she came across a red gown with a long red skirt and the top had long sleeves with print that skin coloured and a red pattern printed on-top, Mary picked out the dress and took it to the changing room to try on. Once she got it on she looked in the mirror, she let her hair out the black tumbling down onto the dress contrasting with the red. I left the changing to the meet the four sitting on the couch

"That's the one" Greer was first to comment, Lola nodded,

"Just light make-up will do it" Kenna added,

"With the chili lipstick it will look drop dead gorgeous!" Aylee burst out, everyone laughed at the random comment, Mary though of how they were her closet friends and she would be nothing without them. She took of the dress of and to the register where Lisetta was waiting for her,

"Oh this is a nice dress, suits your hair and eyes" Mary was unsure if it was just flattery but she took the compliment either way,

"Why thank you" she paid then left with her friends,

"Well girls I need to get to my mum's for dinner, since it's already 4:30" she hugged the girls before calling for her limo. With dress in tow she headed to her apartment to pack an overnight bag a and get her car before driving out to her mothers' house in the outer parts of Paris, where all the large mansions and vine yards where, it was quite a while away from town around an hours drive and who knew how long the dinner would go for so she decided to stay the night. She got home and picked up her bag and put it in the car with the dress before getting into her black Lamborghini and driving off into the French countryside. She kept herself company with her music varying from 'Lorde' to 'Katy Perry'. That reminded her she must do an article on 'Lorde' the sixteen year old dream teen from New Zealand, who got number 1 on America's charts, now that's a success story to write about. The thought was pushed to the back of her mind as she drove up her mother's drive, to the large mansion with a very big garden and a vineyard out back not to mention a pool and large outdoor patio area. She has a whole cleaning team, personal butler and chef. I park my car and walk up the large sweeping marble stair case to the front door, which I tried is unlocked, I walk in announcing my arrival. A startled maid comes trotting down the stairs to meet me she takes my bag and tries for the dress but I decide to take it myself I lead the way to my old bedroom. The walls are covered with posters of TV shows and music artists I loved and of course the large fashion icons, my book case full of all the international vogues, especially the extra-large Italian ones. The maid placed my bag on the bed before excusing herself and shutting the door quietly. I took the dress out of the bag and laid it out over my bed before going and having a shower then getting dressed into a grey singlet and sweat pants, I organised my desk/make-up table with the chili lipstick and lipstick liner, mascara, eye liner, foundation and the eye shadow to create a smoky eye effect. I got up and put my dress and shoes on before applying my make-up and then brushing out my hair, after I checked the time I saw it was 6:45. I put on my black heels, although you couldn't see them due to the length of the dress, I left my room. I walked down the corridor reaching the top of the stairs in which my mother was walking towards from the corridor opposite, he was wearing a long black dinner gown with pearls and her hair was in a 'Tiffany's' bun, all she needed was a long cigarette and she would look the part. We meant in the centre of the landing before the stairs descended before us, she grabbed my hand in hers and stroked my face,

"Mary you look stunning, like a queen" she said I could see water glittering in her eyes,

"Thank you mother, you look like 'Tiffany'" I said with a smile, she replied with a small laugh that was cut off by the large chime of the doorbell, she made her way halfway down the stairs steading herself against the hand rail and I followed her down. The maid opened the door and in came Henry with Catherine at his side, and then Sebastian, he was good looking in a rugged look and then came in Francis, he was handsome in a light suit which suited his light hair and eyes, god his eyes were so amazing the blue was unreal. I didn't realise I was staring until my mother called my name and I gracefully finished walking down the stairs and came and stood next to my mother, Catherine brought me in for a big hug as did Henry, when it came to Francis and Sebastian there was the awkward hello and then my mother ushered everybody into the living room for drinks, I sat down on the three seater stupidly in the middle, to be joined by Francis and Sebastian on either side. Thank god for parents involving us in the conversation,

"So Mary darling" Catherine always had a soft spot for me when I was younger "I hear you're doing quite well in your job, where do you work again?"

"I'm the founder and head-editor of "French Court' magazine" I say blushing as I feel the boys eyes staring into me.

"Oh darling that's fabulous! You must get me subscribed to this!" she smiles with pride as if I'm her own daughter, though for a period of time she did,

"Of course I will organise that for you" I smile kindly,

"Well then Francis, Sebastian what are you doing?" my mother asks,

"Well we have the upcoming opening of our new club 'Royals'" Francis replied his voice like honey. They are the owners of 'Royals', I need to tell that to the girls.

"Well that is very exciting" I add, but suddenly my mother butts in "Oh Mary you have to go to this club with your friends it's a must darling!" I feel the heat rushing to my face,

"I will see when I'm next free and plan for a—

"Why not just come this Friday for opening" Sebastian piped in

"But today is Wednesday, I'm probably—

"Mary please just clear your schedule for Friday night and we will give you and your friend VIP access, I just need their names to put them on the list" Francis was firm, he could talk me out of it easily,

"Well ok then we will finish the final plans later, if you would please follow me into the dining room the entrée's await" My mother was firm and everyone followed.

**Francis POV**

Once we were seated around the table the butlers came and placed the warm goat cheese salad and a glass of red wine, with Mary sitting next to me it couldn't have been more pleasant apart from the awkward tension that was obviously in the air although the parents were having easy conversation, us youngsters were finding it harder to talk, I started small talk with Sebastian who was on the other side of me, and tried to include Mary who was very quick to reply, her answers where short and sharp. The dinner whisked on with the man being a fillet of fish with pureed potato and asparagus with hollandaise sauce and a glass of white wine, we then had a cheese platter with an assortment of cheese and wines to choose from and finally a crème bruleè and coffee or tea to finish while the parent's moved back to the living room with Sebastian to talk about his travels across India as a gap year.

Mary invited me out for a walk in the vineyard, I agreed and she grabbed a blanket to put her shoulders but I offered her my jacket before she had time to get one,

"Thank you" she looked straight at my eyes,

"My pleasure" I replied before looking up at the sky,

"It's beautiful tonight, without the city lights" her voice was distant as I realised she had already started walking down an aisle, I jogged after her as soon as she realised I was running she picked up her dress and kicked of her heels and ran away from me laughing, I joined in with the laughter as I picked up my speed suddenly she was gone and I was at the end of the row, but I heard her laughter and the red dress floating down another aisle, I caught up to her once she had reached a large bit of grass hidden from the house. I grabbed her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist she squealed before fighting her way free then sitting on the grass, she patted the spot next to her and a joined her, she lay down on her back and I copied my body inches from her,

"When did everything change?" she turned her head towards mine,

"When did what change?" I turned to face her as well,

"Our friendship?" her eyes had a tinge of sadness with those words,

"Well I guess we lost contact with each other when you went to boarding school"

"But we could have still kept in touch"

"I guess we just forgot about each other" Even though the truth was I never did,

"Well I guess we did, but now we are back together we need to not forget" she smiled

"Well then I will be expecting you this Friday night" she got up,

"Well it's a date then isn't it" I got up, with the biggest urge to kiss her but decided just to push her slightly,

"It is" I replied before running away back to the house, I heard her laugh and begin to chase after her, I slowed down waiting for her to catch up when she finally did I grabbed her hand and we ran to the house together. Suddenly I tripped on the edge of her dress and fell the ground pulling her down also, she was on top of me laughing then stopped as ours eyes locked, her face was 3 inches from mine her sweet scent lingering in the air, she looked away before rolling off me,

"Oh sorry" before getting up and sticking out her hand to help me up,

"Thanks" I say before we start walking back to the house in silence, when we walk back into the living room, I never realised how dirty we had gotten until mother brought it up,

"Francis why one earth are you and Mary so dirty?" she exclaimed while eyeing us up, Mary and I both looked at our mud stained clothes before exchanging smiles together.

* * *

**OMG Reign is finally back tonight! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Hope you liked the chapter? :)**


End file.
